Richard Milkovich
Richard Ilyich Milkovich is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. Previously a police officer in the Moscow Police Department, he was forced to left all of that behind when he was ruled as death after a coma he had suffered. He also shows up as a cameo character in Chicago before the truth behind his death was revealed. His first appearance is when Cielo walks onto the Moscow Police Department, but didn't become a main character until he shows up again at Cielo and Henry's apartment one morning with only a boxer on. He is Nillmagi. Biography Early Life Born to an unmarried couple on January 16th, 1985, Richard's birth brought Ilya Milkovich and Yelena Ivanova together after plans of separation. They married a few weeks after his birth. They remained a poor family throughout the years. Despite that, Richard's early childhood was happy and peaceful. He showed intelligence and exceptional observational ability, as he was able to memorize things with only one look. He was bright at every of the subjects in school and was able to master it quickly. However, how smart he was, mixed to the fact that he was mostly a quiet child during his early years at school, resulted in several physical abuse by his schoolmates. Yelena reported the abuse after seeing the bruises on her son's face and the kids who were beating him up was punished, but Richard's personality had changed drastically since. He became cheerful and was always joking around. Meanwhile, his grades had lowered drastically. Ilya started drinking after Richard's sister, Daria was born. He was fired from his job during that time. He spent his days daydrinking, often screaming at the television. When he was nine, Ilya's abuse towards Yelena started. Richard had remained 'oblivious' to it until one night when he defended her and ended up with his father beating him up into unconsciousness. After that, he had become another target of his abuse. Yelena often locked his room and hid the keys so Ilya couldn't reach him, therefore making her the only target of his anger while her children was forced to listen to her scream of pains from behind the doors. Richard had not take this well. He virtually blamed himself of how serious his mother's condition was. When Richard reached middle school, the abuse stopped for a long time. During this period, Yelena was pregnant with Adam, and the peaceful years remained after he was born. However in high school, the abuse started again, even worser than the years before. There were several cases where Yelena was forced to be hospitalized. About two years after the abuse started, Yelena committed suicide by drinking a bottle full of sleeping pills. She died on her bed. After her death, where Ilya had show no remorse for (he even talked about how much of a bitch and coward she was), both Richard and Daria developed a plan to kill him. He drowned on a frozen lake the winter after Yelena's death, his death instrumented by his children. His body remained on the bottom of the lake. They reported him missing a week from that, but the cops, who had known him since he often pick fights with people in bars, the alcoholic, concluded that he had run away somewhere and had abandoned their kids behind. As they were minors, the three of them was distributed in foster cares. The three children was separated, but they remained in contact over the years. Richard was picked up by a middle class family in Moscow after that, who had picked him up after they had read about his photographic memory in his files. They had high expectations of him, which he had let down, because he was never bright in any of the subjects, for years after the bullying he had received, Richard was still downplaying his intelligence. His grades were average at best, and horrid as it worsts, especially in 'slumps' that he often suffered. In school, Richard was faring badly. Though he no longer the target of bullies because he acted like a clown, he got into a relationship with a senior a year ahead of him who never dared to publicized their relationship and his sexuality. Richard had not mind this, as he was in closet as well. But it had only turned him into an anxious wreck when the senior left him for a girl and pretended like he hadn't know him. Richard stayed silent, but it had greatly resulted into his fear of commitments. After foster care, he did not went to university because of his lack of money. Instead, he did his military duties. He laid low for months, but was quickly acquintanted with Major Romanov after him accidentally revealing his photographic memory. Romanov offered him a high job in the military, which he refused. He requested an acquittal at the police department in Moscow. At 22, he was a cop. At start, he worked like any decent cops would work all over the world, but then he realized how corrupted the justice system there. Since then he never took the job seriously. He'd watch pirated films at work, snacking, driking at nights and picking up men from unknown, hidden gay bars who were hidden so well it was never raided by bigots. The lifestyle worked, no matter how harmful it was. 2009-2010 One day he was given an assignment to guide a junior police officer, fresh from the academy. He had find the person weird, because his last name sounded like foreign expats who moved in to the country, or western delegates who moved to 'maintain the good relationship between the West and Russia', but he was surprised to find that it was a Russian-accented boy who spent his free time reading hardcover books, Cielo Seasons. Richard had thought that Cielo was interesting, but he couldn't get bothered to be close with a gay man who already in possession of a boyfriend, so he maintained Cielo in an arm's length. It was only after an accident which he had find Cielo on the living room of a man he just slept with, a few months after Cielo's arrival at the office, that he became good friends with Cielo. In result, the so-called 'one night stand' that had happened that night, with Cielo's cousin, Henry Winter, became a series of flings that he quite liked. After that accident, Richard also became acquintanted with Sergei Alexeyev. They became good friends after a few conversations. During this timeline, Richard also figured out the existence of Einmagis. The flings with Henry wasn't terrible until it got serious, without them ever making it official. A fight had occured one day. Richard had started it, thrown the first punch, and it only grew worse from there. They had angry sex after their fights, and Henry would always be missing from the bed in the morning. It was then that Richard realized that for him it wasn't just 'flings'. But he pretended like he didn't feel it, as Henry would not contact him for weeks until he resorted into picking guys up again, still calling him sometimes. They kept sleeping with each other, sleeping over on each other's flats, but they weren't exclusive, not really a couple. In 2010, both of them knew that their relationship was serious, but none of them wanted to have the first word. On October, Henry asked him to accompany him to Scotland out of the blue. He found out Alana existed, among other things, like how Henry was associated with a gigantic assassin organization as one of their members. He persuaded Henry to take care of Alana, and hinted that maybe they could take care of her together. A week after, Richard received a phone tip from someone who had witnessed how he had drowned his father in Lodenoye Pole. The only escape from the conviction was bribes. Unfortunately, as he was not the kind of corrupt cop who received bribes--he was even forced to work behind desk after his suicide attempt at 2008--he had lack of it. So instead he settled on something more sinister. He sold off Henry, as an informant with connection to a Britain-based criminal organization, to the authorities he had contact with from his years as a cop. He had thought that with magic, Henry might be able to escape. He bribed the witness with the money he received from that. However, it wasn't the Nillmagi part of the goverment that was sent to take care of Henry. They contacted a special branch of government who posed as gangsters to do their dirty work. They attacked while Henry and him were together. Henry and him managed to run, but in the process he was shot in the stomach by the cronies. The people who were shooting at them was taken care by emergency contacts that Henry had notify after he'd seen the red flagts, so they managed to find a safe place. Henry even tried to save him by making him drink the healing potion that Sergei had sold to him. He lost his consciousness from blood loss. 2011-2016 Richard woke up from a coma a year after. He found Heinrich Schwartz on the bedside, which he had recognised when they were on Scotland on 2010. He found out that Henry had thought him dead and had found out about his involvement on the accident. Schwartz also informed him about how his action had resulted in Russian government to find out about the birdwatcher the MI6 had planted in Russia: the Seasons family. He found out that Henry had killed Benedict Seasons and the rest of the Seasons family was forced to run to other countries. When Schwartz offered him a job to investigate the suspects of people who killed Frida Schwartz, he complied (though he had zero choice on that matter). He spent his years investigating three suspects in Chicago, U.S, under false identities. His investigation was proven to be difficult, especially because he spent his days completely drunk, even though he managed to secure many clues about her death. Five years later, while he was drinking in a casino and playing one of the game, he was winning on a game when he noticed that somebody dragged a chair out in front of him and sat on it. He looked up to make a remark just to realize that it was Henry, with zero light on his eyes, smiling at him. After the game finished, which he had lost terribly, Henry had pulled him into the back of the casino and punched him there. Henry asked him to come back with him, begging him to come back. Richard said yes. Current Timeline Physical Description Richard is described of having auburn hair and a really light gray eyes that even looked like white in bright light. He dressed himself in colors--even dressing younger than his age. His face was rarely seen without stubbles. He has an average height and a pale skin complexion when he was in Russia, but it grew darker since his live in Chicago. Personality and traits Noisy and obnoxious is two ways to perfectly describe Richard Milkovich. He can be caring (when he wants too) but his whole personality was built on making himself a joke so no one could take him seriously and making somebody else's pissed. He's kind, again, when he wants too. He trusts the voice on his head more than he trust reality. Self-centered. Obsessive. Acts like he was arrogant/unaffected by insults even though he got hurt of everything. Abilities and Skills *Eidetic memory. *Exceptional observational skills. *Vast unnecessary informations and knowledge *Can speak more than twenty languages, half of them completely fluent. *Decent with guns and martial arts. Relationships Heinrich Patria Their relationship was good when none of them take it seriously, but when they got hurt they got hurt, no one want to make any effort of talking with each other. At the end Richard would need to drive himself to something that made Henry turn, somehow. Henry himself doesn't know how to deal with Richard. They tend to hurt each other while they were having sex, mostly out of anger but because both of them enjoy hurting and being hurt by each other. Quite cute if they're not fighting. But since they're mostly fighting mainly you just want to shake them by the heads and knock their heads against each other. Summer Seasons Summer resents him to the point that the only reason why he isn't laying on the gallows is because Henry would drive himself to the point of he can't function again if he's dead. So she was forced to deal with it. Richard knows this and often (stupidly) toys around with her (everybody knows this is stupid, but Richard Milkovich is what you call a lovely idiot who's supposed to be smart but he's a fucking idiot). At the end Summer had to be creative about the punishment... that didn't go well either for Richard who was always reduced to be begging for forgiveness. Trivia *Has depression. His hospital bills were full of drug overdose. Had a knack of getting hurt by 'accident' *He and Henry was involved in a special magic in which if one party is hurt, then the other party would feel the 'ripple'. It was called 'Rippling Effect', usually used to protect important people. But because Richard is Nillmagic, he could only feel it if Henry was badly hurt/dead, which was quite a worry for him. *The first game he ever played is Conker's Bad Fur Day , which he named to be the most influential and formative game he ever played. Fun fact: the game has puns, a shit song (''literal ''shit), sexual jokes, etc. He has a lot of favorite games such as Assassin Creed and Bioshock series, Heavy Rain, Skyrim, Mario Bros, Fatal Frame and a lot more. *His favorite drink is hot chocolate. (With marshmallows. Even better.) *Easily get sick. He get fever really easily that one wonder if he's a genius. *Is both a game and comic book nerd. *Has a bad handwritten scar which reads: 'courtesy of heinrich winters, fuck off xoxo' *His favorite music genre is dubstep and hip hop, but he doesn't mind Henry's country music every once in a while. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Male Category:Characters